


Popcorn

by Kerowyn_fr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: After being sent in the past, Sabo crossed the path of Marco and Shanks. Since then, the latter have been relentlessly flirting with him, always managing to find him when he stopped over on an island.In response to the request Marco/Sabo posted in the collection One Piece slash challenges.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Kudos: 84
Collections: One Piece slash challenges





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [One_Piece_Slash_Challenges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/One_Piece_Slash_Challenges) collection. 



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to One Piece.

It was early morning, the birds were chirping and the town was already bustling with activity. When Sabo left the inn, he was in a better mood than he had been the previous weeks. Not only he had had a good night rest and a good lead on how to get back to his time (apparently, Weatheria created an artefact able to affect time to some extent), but moreover he hadn't had a run in with either one of his suitors since at least a week.

  
His thoughts drifted back to how he had met Marco.

  
It was on an island in Whitebeard territory. He had just finished his meal in the local tavern. After seeing several whitebeard pirates coming into said tavern, he had decided to leave in order to avoid attracting too much attention. But unfortunately, as he was dodging a few men who were a little too enthusiast to finally have a shore leave, he had a run in with two of Whitebeard commanders. More specifically he ran right into Marco's arms. Since then,Thatch, who had witnessed the whole event, would often tease him about what happened that day.

  
And if it hadn't been enough, he had crossed the path of Shanks during a stopover on some nondescript island. It had just been his luck to fall on the one where Shanks was having a party. The older man had been particularly clingy. He had tried several times to wound his arm around his waist or to kiss him. He had even had the gall to brush his hand against his ass ! ( _sorry Luffy, but your idol is a pervert !_ ). Sabo had almost used his dragon claws on the man's remaining arm. But he had refrained because he hadn't wanted to attract more attention on himself than he already had. It hadn't been an easy feat to slip away.

  
Since then, they had been relentlessly flirting with him, always managing to find him when he was stopping over on an island in order to restock or to find some way to get back to the future.

  
His mood was already beginning to sour at that thought, better to stay far away from that...

  
He sighed.

  
His stalkers seemed to have given up ( _i can dream, can't i ?_ ) or to have at least lost his trail for a while ( _sadly, it is more like it..._ ).

  
Little did he know that he had already bid his luck goodbye by thinking, even briefly, of his suitors.

  
As he was going to the market in order to make some last minute shopping before going back to his ship, which was hidden in a little creek on the other side of the island, he heard a rumor about something interesting happening at the port.

  
Intrigued, he decided to go take a look.

  
After making his way through the crowd, he froze when he saw who was causing all this commotion.

  
Marco and Shanks were actually arguing about something. Sadly, he was too far to distinctly hear what it was about.

  
He knew it was a bad idea, but he was curious about what could cause the two men to argue like this in public while their respective crews were staying not too far around and... eating popcorn ?! Seeing this, he was even more intrigued.

  
He made sure that his mask was still in place. He couldn't take the risk of someone seeing his distinctive scar and then making the connection between his Seth persona and his real self in the future. Who knew what could happen to his future self before he was sent here or even how it could affect the timeline ? His presence here was more likely already sending ripples through time, no need to make it even worse.

  
Sensing that it was okay, he pulled his hood over his head and made his way through the rest of the crowd.

  
Once at the edge, he discovered that two of the people he had slipped between were not only two whitebeard pirates, but Thatch and Haruta. He sighed while adjusting his hood. It was just his luck, his curiosity has led him in the worst place possible, right next to two of Whitebeard commanders who were also know to be notorious pranksters.

  
Thatch, being the worst of the two, with his habit to tease him when he was protesting a little too much to the 4th commander's liking about not having feelings for the zoan user. And sometimes he was the first to throw him to the wolves by informing Marco of his presence.

  
To his surprise, Thatch gave him a bowl of popcorn while winking at him and mouthing to enjoy the show.

  
It seemed that he wouln't have to make a dash for it before knowing why the other two were arguing so passionately.

  
The more he listened, the more he paled. They were arguing about him ?! Moreover, they were arguing like schoolboys about who their sweetheart liked the most.

  
Sabo's right eye began twitching as he was finishing his popcorn. He crumbled the paper bowl in his hands. _I am no one's sweetheart for god's sake !_

  
He heard someone snickering. When he glanced to the right, he saw Thatch smiling apologetically at him. As if he would be able to fool Sabo... He knew that the guy was finding funny how Marco or Shanks was able to push his buttons. And let's not talk about the times when the two were competing at the same moment for his affection...

  
The first time it had happened, he had almost let it slip that he was a fire logia. Well...perhaps had he left some slightly burned wood before fleeing.... okay, the corner booth he had chosen in the tavern's darkest corner was more than lightly blackened when he had left, but no one could have been able to see it. Between the naturally dark wood and the lack of light in that corner, his secret should be rather safe.

  
When he had chosen to sit there, he had hoped to be dismissed as the odd guy in the shadowy corner, but unfortunately it had only ended up attracting Shanks' attention and shortly after Marco's. They had cornered him from both side, forcing him to flee by climbing on the table. He really wasn't proud of this moment.

  
He sighed. No matter how much he masked his presence, they always managed to sense that he was nearby.

  
As if it wasn't bad enough, while listening to some nondescript whitebeard pirates shattering behind him ( _i really have found a way to end up in the middle of a hornet's nest. At least Koala isn't here to see that, otherwise i would never hear the end of it._ He sweatdropped at the thought. _She can be really scary sometimes..._ ), he learned that there was a betting pool between the two crews on who would win his heart and also in whose bed he would end up.

  
" Sometimes, seeing as how Shanks is adamant on recruiting Marco and how the latter refuses, i wonder if there isn't some unresolved sexual tension between those two... " a random whitebeard pirate was musing out loud.

  
" You are crazy ! Shanks and Marco together as a couple ?! No way ! " Another exclaimed.

  
" Well, if you think about it, it's not so crazy... Moreover, seeing how these two interact with each other and also how Seth interacts with them, i wouldn't be surprised if those three ended up together, but with Seth as the bottom in this relationship !" a third one said while grinning salaciously.

  
They watched each other.

  
" Wanna bet on that ? "

  
" Hell yeah ! " the first two and a few others yelled.

  
Sabo was aghast. They were going this far in their bets ?! He was dreaming, he hadn't heard right ! He listened more attentively and blushed when he realized that he wasn't hallucinating. They were indeed betting that the three of them would end up together with him as the bottom !

  
He couldn't stop himself from imagining the scene. His blush worsened when he realized what he was doing. He shook his head to chase the image from his mind. He didn't realize that a few small flames had briefly appeared on his shoulders, attracting the attention of not only some of the commanders, but also Whitebeard himself.

  
Sabo decided to tune the rest of their discussion in case he heard something much worse. It was just in time to hear some very funny replies from Marco and Shanks. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the incongruity of their claims.

  
Unfortunately, the two men heard his joyous laugh loud and clear. As soon as Sabo stopped laughing, he realized that not only an ominous silence had fallen all over the place, but his two suitors were zeroing on him like two sharks on a juicy piece of meat. He gulped. It was really not good for him, not good at all. Time to do damage control before making a mad dash out of town !

  
" Sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt your little lovers spat. " Sabo grinned unabashedly.

  
" But we aren't lovers ! " Marco and Shanks protested simultaneously.

  
" Are you sure ? You seem very much in love with each other. Maybe it would be high time to do something about all this unresolved sexual tension floating in the air between you two... "

  
Some other pirates (from which crew, Sabo didn't know and he also didn't care at the time) agreed with him, not realizing that they were helping him distract the red haired yonko and the phoenix zoan user.

  
The latter look away from their love interest to stare in horror at those who were agreeing with Sabo's statement. They sputtered in protest.

  
The young blond took advantage of their moment of inattention to discreetly slip away in the crowd.

  
When Marco and Shanks looked back to Sabo in order to convince him that he was the only one for whom their respective heart was beating, they saw with dismay that he was no longer there.

  
" Look like Seth has once again managed to slip between your fingers. " Haruta couldn't help but taunt them.

  
Meanwhile, Sabo was already at the edge of the little town, silently cursing his bad luck. He would have to finish his shopping on the next island. Luckily, it wasn't too far so he would be there soon enough. Sadly, it would also be the case for the two older men.

  
He really couldn't catch a break from them, could he ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few mistakes, english isn't my native language.
> 
> Also, i wasn't inspired for more than just a little snippet for this prompt, so don't hold your hopes up for another chapter ^^'


End file.
